Speak Now
by Liberacorpus
Summary: Amelia made a mistake breaking up with Sirius in seventh year. Now her only chance to get him back is to...stop his wedding! Based on the Taylor Swift song 'Speak Now'. A multi-chapter prequel could be possible if you like this. :


I'm usually not the type of girl who would do something like this,

This was probably the stupidest idea I'd ever had. Stupider than becoming friends with the Marauders in second year. Stupider than going along with Padfoots plan to lure Snivellus to the Shrieking Shake when it was Mooney's time of the month. Yes, it was even stupider than when I began dating Sirius Black the notorious 'player' of Hogwarts. It was possibly even stupider than when I broke up with said Sirius Black, who turned out to be the love of my life, at the end of seventh year because we were going in 'different directions'. Me, to a wizarding magazine in New York City, and he, to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

And now I'm here trying to stop his wedding to another woman.

I had gotten the letter two weeks ago from James, pleading me to come back to London and stop it. He said Sirius wasn't happy, that this 'Victoria' wasn't who he really loved. He really loved me. And damnit I still loved him too. We could have easily stayed together, he and I. I had a job waiting for me at the _Daily Prophet_, but no. I had to be an idiot and go to New York. I barely even liked it in New York. The witches and wizards there were so much snobbier than the ones here, and I stuck out with my British accent that wouldn't fade one bit.

I have been back in London for only two days, hiding out at my parents house while they thought I was only here because I missed them. Not even James and Lily that I was coming…and crashing…Sirius' wedding.

The wedding was due to start in one hour and I was still freaking out on whether or not I should really go through with this. What if he actually did love Victoria? What if I stood up, said what I had to say, and this girl hexed me or something? Thank Merlin my wand was easy to access in my stocking.

I shivered slightly at the odd sensation of a disillusionment charm that I cast over myself behind some trees outside of the church. Considering I wasn't exactly invited to this, I didn't want anyone to see me. Now I just had to find James or Lily.

I crept slowly through the church, flatting myself against walls to avoid anyone brushing up against me. Merlin who were half these people? They were probably _Victoria's _family considering the only people in Sirius' family that he was on speaking terms with were his cousin Andromeda, her husband Ted, and their daughter Nymphadora, all who I had seen milling outside.

Damn it where _was _James? Lily? Remus? Even Peter would have been a good face to see!

"If I don't find them in five seconds I'm leaving." I muttered to myself, scaring an old witch as I passed behind her.

And then I heard a familiar voice.

"I thought you said you owled her, James! The wedding starts in less than an hour and we haven't heard anything." Remus' voice drifted through a door to the right. I was guessing Sirius wasn't in there, considering the subject they were currently talking about.

"I _did_, Mooney. I thought she would come." James said. "If she's not going to try and stop this then we have to. Victoria's a freak. Sirius can't marry her. Not to mention how much he still loves Amelia."

I held my breath as I stood outside the door. I had to do this, didn't I? Victoria really did seem like a freak. She probably didn't fit in with those meddlesome Marauders at all. But what if James and Remus were wrong and they really were good together? Then this plan wouldn't go over very well. But before I had really made up my mind, I knocked on the door that they were behind.

"Think that's Sirius?" A voice I recognized as Peter's said.

"If it is then we're locking him in here so he can't go through with this." James told them before opening the door. "What the hell? Amelia!" He cried when I undid the disillusionment charm.

"Surprise," I said meekly, and before I knew it, James grabbed me and pulled me inside, giving me a giant hug.

"Oh sweet Merlin I _knew _you'd come, Amelia! Come to save us!"

I smiled sheepishly as I gave Mooney and Peter a hug, before turning back to James. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

They all nodded.

"Victoria's crazy, Amelia. She and Sirius aren't right together. You and Padfoot are…soul mates," Remus explained. Well…if Mooney said it, it had to be right…didn't it? He was always the wisest one in our group.

"But doesn't he…hate me?"

They all shook their heads.

I sighed, "I do still love him…" I muttered quietly.

James cheered, "I knew it! Go, you need to do this. Just sit in the back and stand up when the priest guy asks if anyone objects."

I let out a shaky breath, but nodded. "Where do I go after?"

"Your parents house would be best. Victoria wouldn't think of looking there."

"Think she'll be mad?" I asked.

Remus, James and Peter exchanged a look.

"I was afraid of that," I sighed.

There was now only ten minutes until the wedding was supposed to start. I wondered where Lily was. James had mentioned in the letter that Lily was intended to be a bridesmaid, so did that mean she would be with Victoria? Probably. Did that mean they were friends? Probably not. In the last few letters Lily had sent me while I was still in New York, she had complained (nicely, Lily was always nice) about Victoria.

"Ugh you have _got _to be kidding me!" A voice screeched, loudly, from down the hall.

Victoria.

It was her, I knew it. I could just tell from that loud, obnoxious voice coming from the door that I now stood outside of, disillusionment charm cast once more.

The door was already open a crack, and I pushed it open slightly wider, peering in on the activities.

The first thing I spotted, was the dress. It was huge, it looked like a bloody cupcake! As for the girl wearing the dress, well…she might have been pretty, if the look on her face wasn't rivalling that of a death eater. And if she wasn't screeching at some poor bridesmaid about how the wedding was ruined because her _lipstick was smudged_. Did Sirius know he was marrying a girl who must have been part banshee that was obviously incredibly vain. I mean, Sirius _used _to be like that…had he changed back into his old self after I broke up with him? He couldn't have, he had finally calmed down!

Another screech brought me back to reality. Now she was yelling about how the wedding was starting soon and she needed her lipstick redone.

Merlin, how did the Marauders put up with her? How did Lily put up with her?

Lily! I completely forgot to see if she was in the room. I tried to spot her familiar red-headed self and finally I saw her standing just a few feet away from me, dressed in a shapeless black dress. Apparently Victoria wanted to be the only one who looked nice today.

"Everyone! The wedding is starting! Get in position _now_," commanded a woman, who looked a lot like Victoria but thirty years older and wearing a pastel pink monstrosity of a dress. Merlin, I could tell what parent Victoria probably took after, her mother reminded me of some Muggle I learned about in Muggle Studies named Hitler.

I let out a soft gasp as the bridesmaids started walking towards me, and I quickly ran into the hall, sitting right at the back in the corner, taking the disillusionment charm off when I was sure no one was looking.

My breath caught in my throat as I turned to look at the front. Sirius. He was seriously (no pun intended) even more gorgeous then when I had last seen him two and a half years ago. His silky black hair a bit longer than in seventh year was slicked back, showing off his aristocratic, chiselled face. His dress robes fit him just right and his body seemed just as perfect as it was back in seventh year. As much as he looked the same he still looked…different. Older, more mature (though I doubt his personality was the latter).

Music started to play and I tore my eyes away from Sirius, watching the people march in, and standing up along with the rest of the crowd once Victoria entered. My eyes darted to Sirius, there was a smile on his face. But it wasn't genuine, I could tell that much. It was almost forced. As for Victoria? She looked like a bloody pageant queen, waving with some plastic smile on her face, barely making eye contact with Sirius, who she was about to be married too. Well, hopefully not actually, if I worked up enough bravery in the next few minutes. I was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! I was supposed to be brave!

_It will all go well. This will be a happy ending for you, Amelia. Not for Victoria. She doesn't deserve according to what everyone's told you. You're going to stand up when it's time and tell Sirius you still love him. In front of all these people. Merlin how many people are there anyways? Not important. You can do it, Amelia… _

I repeated that over and over in my head until finally…

"…speak now or forever hold your peace!"

I was shaking from head to toe as I stood up, trying to appear the slightest bit confident.

Someone up front gasped, and suddenly everyone turned to stare at me. James was giving me a thumbs up. Lily looked like she wanted to cheer. Remus was smiling softly, Peter looked…like Peter. Victoria seemed like she was about to faint, and Sirius…Sirius' mouth was hanging.

"Amelia?" He said, confused, like he couldn't really believe it was me.

I took a deep breath before speaking, my nerves not at all less wild. "Don't marry her, Sirius," I began quietly. "You don't belong together…you belong w-with m-me," Victoria looked like she was about to kill someone. I should probably make this quick. "I still love you! I always have. Since third year. Breaking up with you was the worst thing I did. Run away…come with me," I finished, just in time before Victoria let out a screech even louder than back in the room when her lipstick was smudged.

"Amelia, go! Disapparate now!" James voice yelled.

I took one last look at Sirius, I couldn't tell his expression, before turning swiftly on the spot and disapparating home.

"Mum? Dad?" I called out when I landed in the kitchen.

Mum appeared in the kitchen almost immediately. "Home already, Amelia? Your father's out, he'll be back-" she stopped once the tears started running down my face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I-I just did something r-really s-s-stupid," I cried. It was stupid. How could I have talked myself into that? He wasn't going to come with me. The wedding was going to go on as planned and he'd go make some perfect babies with Victoria and laugh about stupid, old me.

I was pulled into Mum's arms, feeling like a little girl once more, and began telling her the story as my tears soaked her shirt.

"…and he's not going to c-come because he h-hates me!" I finished tearfully, plucking another tissue from the box Mum held.

"Are you sure about that?" Mum said quietly, and I snapped my head up, looking behind me.

"_Sirius_," I whispered, letting go of Mum, who quietly slipped out, and turning to him. "You came…"

"Of course I did. I would have been here sooner but I had to…talk to Victoria, and James forgot where he told you to apparate to," Sirius explained, shaking his head at James' stupidity, then looked at my seriously (no pun!). "You did…_actually _mean everything you said, right?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes! You're an idiot if you think I didn't, Sirius."

"Can't be too careful…you _did _break my heart in seventh year."

I linked both of our hands together and squeezed them tight. "And it was the stupidest thing I ever did," I told him, tilting my head slightly to look up at him. I had missed the way my five foot nine self was just right with his six foot one body.

"What about your dream job? New York City?"

"New York's overrated. And I'd much rather work at the Daily Prophet," I said, a smirk on my face.

"Now that's exactly what I wanted to hear," Sirius laughed, before leaning down and kissing me.

_Looks like I did get my happy ending. _


End file.
